Adrenaline Junky - Red Canyon Mac Fic
by DarkWrittings93
Summary: an attractive young sporty girl gose to the canyons looking for a thrill, and what she finds is more then she bargained for, or is this what she wanted?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

im dyslexic so bare with me, this is the first thing ive written in years, but im going to try to give a shot

Disclaimer: I do not own red canyon or Mac

It was a hot and windy day, Anya was a very attractive petite girl in her early 20s with a bit of a thrill seeker problem, she was currently rock climbing in the canyons that she had heard tall tell stories about a murder who haunted the canyons, that thrilled her, and she had to take the challenge. And here she was stuck between a rock and a hard place, literally, the winds were fast and she was clinging to the side of the cliff for dear life. Sand was blowing in her eyes till she couldn't hold on any longer, she felt her fingers slip and she fell to what she thought was her death and that was the last thing she remembered.

Mac was walking through the canyons when he saw her fall, he could tell by the muscles in her legs that she was an experienced sportsman, the way they balled up when she desperately fought the canyon's high winds to reach the ledge she was trying to get to. Mac watched and waited till she finally lost her grip and fell and that was his cue to make his move.

The dirty drug dealer walked up to the unconscious women hoping she was still alive, he had never been one for necrophilia, and he didn't want this pretty young thing to go to waste. He knelt down beside her and checked her plus…there was a heartbeat, she was alive. Mac smirked to himself and shook her shoulder hopping she would wake up, he had a plan and it was going to be fun.

"Hey, ya need to wake up, if ya have a concussion and sleep, ya might not wake up at all. Wake up damn it!" a distance voice said while she could feel a strong hand with a tight grip on her shoulder shaking her. Her eyes fluttered open then immediately shut them, fuck her head hurt. She rolled to her side and puked, she was suddenly aware of someone there with her moving her long blond hair out of her face while she emptied her stomach onto the red clay dirt.

Once she was done puking the person helped her sit up and moved more of her hair out of her face "look at me" came a gruff voice. She opened her eyes again and stared straight into piercing blue ones. He looked like a handsome man under all the red dirt that was covering him; high cheek bones, muscled arms, sandy shaggy hair, his hands cupped her face firmly so she couldn't look anywhere else if she wanted to. He looked at her hard the way a tiger would look at his pray right before killing it and that's when the adrenaline hit her…. Was this the murder that she came out here for?

"I saw you fall, you hit pretty hard. Why you out here climbing by yourself?" he asked her. She was stunned, she couldn't talk, her mouth opened but no words came out, fear wrapped around her, she had a bad feeling deep in the pit of her belly. The blonde could see that the rough looking man grew frustrated with this and gripped her face harder causing her to close her eyes in pain "did ya hear me? Did that fall knock you retarded?" her eyes flashed open in anger and glared at him; he smirk, oh yeah she was going to be fun, Mac thought to himself.

"I like a thrill." She simply put, surprised as she was finally able to form words. She saw the man's smirk grow wider. "Who are you? And why are you out here?" she asked with and attitude causing him to grip he face ever tighter causing her to whimper."

"I do whatever I want and the names Mac, that's all ya need to know. Ya'll otta be grateful, I could of left you here for the coyotes and buzzards to eat. Where ya staying I'll give ya ride back, make sure you make it okay." He said while letting up on his grip.

She wasn't sure getting in a car with him was a good idea, everything in her right mind said run! But with her adrenaline junky attitude she couldn't resist saying ok to Mac and letting him help her up, plus she had walked 3 miles out here and didn't think she could make it back on foot. As she stood and tried to walk she stumbled and would of hit the ground if Mac wasn't right next to her and caught her, he grumbled a "fuck" as she felt his arm go around her back and the other went under her legs as he picked her up bridle style and proceeded to carry her down the path that she fell on.

They came around a bend and there was a large red truck parked, she helped with opening the door since his hands were full and he placed her in the passenger's seat. He walked around the truck hopped in and started the engine and they were on their way. He drove them out of the canyons and onto the main road where they continued for a while. Anya was drifting in and out of sleep.

Mac was uptight, she had not told him where she was staying, and with the way she was acting he didn't think she even knew at the moment herself, so he drove in the direction of his house. After about two miles he heard a small whisper, "what was that? Ya gotta speak up doll." He yelled over the roar of the engine. "Where are we going?!" she bit out with a yell. He chuckled, "ya just now noticing? Ya hit ya head harder than I thought" she shivered as he grinned at her, she then noticed his rotting teeth, an then at the same time she saw the sores on his forearms, oh my god, she let a meth head pick her up and put her in his truck, she really did hit her head hard. Common since hit her like a ton of bricks a lot too late as she started to try and open the door as he laughed at her failed attempts, that door only opened from the outside.

"Please let me go, what do you want? Please I have money back at my hotel room; I have a car...I… "She flinched as he yelled for her to shut up. Tears began to flow as she lowered her head and started to cry. "Are you going to kill me? You're him aren't you?" she asked, he took his eyes off the road to give her a weird look. "So you knew about me and your dumbass still came out here?" he asked with a scoff. "I told you I like a thrill…" she said slowly. He laughed loudly, causing her to cry harder, and that was the end of their conversation till they pulled up to a dump of a house with a large chained German shepherd barking his head off. He hopped out of the truck and walked around to her side and opened the door. He didn't give her time to react before he swept her over his shoulder and headed inside the house. He kicked the door open with his boot and slammed it behind and not forgetting to lock it. He walked towered the back of the house down a narrow hallway into what she saw was a bed room, he then proceeded to throw her on the bed, there where drawings of scribbled spiders on yellow paper scattered around the room. There wasn't much in the room other than a mattress on a floor, and a dresser pushed against the wall, there were three doors in the room, one that they just came through, and the other two must be closet and bathroom. The only window was boarded up. She looked up at him with her big brown eyes that where begging him. That look only sprung him on and he felt his cock twitch in his pants. He adjusted himself and approached her.

She didn't think, she acted, and ran to the door they just came through, but Mac was on her in an instant and threw her back to the bed while pinning her to it with his body. He pulled out a hunting knife and put it to her throat, "I like it when they fight but they don't last long when they do." He whispered like a lover into her ear causing her to shiver and warmth spread through her lower regains, she did like a thrill and now she knew she had a problem….and it took getting into this mess for her to finally realize it.

He held her in place by her throat with one hand while he cut off her clothes with the knife; she held still not wanting to be cut with the deadly blade. "Are you going to kill me?" she asked by the time he got her unclothed to her bra and panties. He stopped his movements and put his forehead against hers while pawing at her left breast and said to her "Tell ya what, if ya be good, and I mean real good, I might keep ya around." She nodded, it wasn't the best deal but it was better than being dead. "What do I have to do?" she asked, and he responded with a chucked while leaning into her ear and said "Whatever I say, ya belong to me now." Goosebumps appeared on her skin and she nodded her head again in agreement to his conditions. Truth be told Mac was sick of local druggie whores, and fresh pussy was rare, he wanted it to last. "Yeah? Ya good with that? Ol Mac will take good care of ya, yall don't have to worry about nothing other than full filling my main need" she didn't have to ask what his main need was, she could feel it through his pants, hard at her leg. She nodded a third time. "Good girl, now get on ya knees and suck my cock."

Mac got off her and stood up as she crawled off the bed to the floor on her knees and waited. Mac undid his pants and letting his cock out as he walked up to her. He took her chin roughly and made her look at him. "ya bite me and ya a dead bitch, got it?" she again nodded too scared to speak. He let go of her chin and told her good girl again, and again warmth spread in her lower regain as she felt a since of pride at the words of praise. Anya gently took his large half hard cock in one hand as she lightly licked the tip before engulfing as much as she could in her mouth, she couldn't deep throat, but she would use her hand at the same time with guys she had been with in the past, she wasn't an expert in any means but never had any complaints, but that wasn't good enough for the crazy hick in front of her. He grabbed a handful of her hair on the back of her head and shoved her down on his cock. The small girl gagged and puked a second time that day on his cock, but that didn't stop him, he continued to pump her head as he throat fucked her, not caring about her gags, vomit, and tears. It was hard to sit through but she didn't push him away, knowing she would be punished if she did, she just took it and cried while willing it to end. It finally did when his legs twitched and she felt spurts of his cum shoot down her throat forcing it into her stomach, she didn't even have to swallow, not that she had a choice.

"ya aint done that much have ya?" he asked, she nodded her head no in response. "What's the matter cat got ya tongue, speak bitch!" he yelled at her. She stuttered but managed to speak, "Im sorry, ill clean up the mess and I'll do better next time, I'm so sorry." She trembled, terrified that her inexperience in sex might get her killed. Mac laughed in her face and said, "That's all right, I could get off on teaching you a few things, better than a used up whore." Again a since of pride welled inside her, he LIKED her inexperience and was willing to teach her.

"Get up and take the rest of that shit off" he said gesturing to her underwear, but as she stood her head spun and her legs gave out, once again causing Mac to catch her. She immediately started sobbing apologizing as he threw her on the bed and cut off her bra and panties with the knife. She knew what was next and that only caused her to cry harder, iterating Mac so he flipped her on her front as he decided to take her from behind. She gasped in pain as he pushed into her, he had to be the biggest she had ever had and he wasn't gentle about it. Mac was done playing games as he pounded into her. She felt like she was going to rip in two, her pussy was on fire, but the pain slowly started to mix with pleasure causing her juices to flow and help lubricate the fiction which led to an unbelievable orgasm her body shook and went limp as she passed out from all the stimulation. Mac knew what had happened and he grinned to himself as he continued his unsought till he was cuming deep inside her tight pussy. He collapsed on top of her, inhaling the scent of her hair. yeah he would be keeping this one, she was too tight to throw out just yet.

He looked down at his dick as he pulled out, the red liquid of her blood was coated on his dick, he didn't take it easy on her, but that was better for her in the long run, there was a lot more where that came from.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

sorry, its not very long, but i wanted to post something since its been a couple of weeks, consider it a tie over till i can get a bigger chapter up

Disclaimer: I do not own red canyon or Mac

Anya woke up to a throbbing ach between her legs, groaning as she opened her eyes. It must have been still pretty early morning, the sun was just rising and peeking through the windows. She looked over to see her nightmare sleeping beside her on his back. The young women decided to take this time to really look at him, well at least he isn't ugly, she thought to herself. She wondered what happened in his life to make him so evil, good ol Anya always trying to find the good in all people, and that's when she could of smacked herself. She shouldn't be her admiring her rapist she should be getting out of there.

Carefully, trying not to wake Mac, she got out the bed and headed to the door they came in last night and found her way through the house. But right as she got to the front door she heard the bone chilling voice that froze her in her tracks.

"Where in the hell do ya think ya ass is goin?" Mac growled in a dangerous tone. Anya turned around and pressed her back to the door, looking at him with her big wide brown eyes, too scared to speak. Mac didn't hesitate as he took 3 wide stride steps to her, grabbing her arm and roughly throwing her to the floor. She smacked loudly on the wood, hitting her head hard. "I asked ya a fucking question ya dumb whore!" Mac yelled in her face as his spit misted her.

"I, I , I, I'm sor sor sorry Mac." She stammered, "I just needed some air." Suddenly a white flash spread across her vision from Mac smacking her hard across the face. His jaw tightened as he grabbed her jaw, making her look at him. "Ya think Im a dumb hick don't ya slut? Ya don't think I know yas lil hot ass was trying to run off. Go ahead and try, take the road and the nearest house is miles away, of course you could take a short cut through the canyons, but…." He grinned his gnarly smile at her " yas would die out there." Giving her the message that he knew the canyons better than she did and he would hunt her down and kill her if she even tried to run through the canyons.

Anya nodded. "Im so sorry Mac, I just don't know what to do." She struggled under his weight, he was sitting on her stomach and making it hard to breath, he hovered over her, with her hands on his chest weakly attempting to put distance between them.

Mac scoffed as he leaned in to whisper in her ear, breath hot and ragged "I like it when ya say my name." Anya stilled, a familiar twinge in her lower regains mixed with the head rush of adrenaline, this feeling was her drug… but mixed with the sexual reactions it was just too much to handle. Anya was confused and her brain didn't know which direction to go. "Ya listen to me, that'd all ya have to worry about; I'll take care of ya. All ya need to do is be a good girl. Mac enforced, "Now as for ya punishment for tryin to run off, ya gonna be a good girl and suck big ol' Mac's cock.

Anya's eyes widened at his words but nodded her head in agreement scared that if she didn't do as he said that he would beat the shit out of her. Mac stood up and started to unbuckled his belt as she sat up on her knees. Pulling out his cock Mac stepped up to her. Gulping in anticipation the petite girl desperately tried to create spit in her dry mouth as she reach up with her right hand for his dick.

She took it in her mouth and slowly started to bob her head up and down his long shaft. This went on for several minutes till she heard Mac mumbled "stupid bitch." Right before he grabbed a fist full of her hair at the back of her head and pushed her forcefully down on his dick, gagging and choking her. Anya put her hands on his thighs and tried with all her strength to push him off her but she was not match for him.

Tears poured down her face as mouth throat fucked her. She tried her best to relax and open her throat to him but he was brutal as he pounded her head without mercy and carried on; his stamina proved to be amazing till her finally let loose and filled her mouth with his seed. He pulled his dick out of her mouth but quickly put his hand over the young blonde's mouth and said, "Be a good girl for me." He her gave her a meth mouth smile. Knowing exactly what he wanted she swallowed, trying hard not to grimace when she did.

Mac smiled again but not a toothy meth mouth smile, but a genuine closed mouth one, where the corners of his lips just slightly turned up. He looked at her in thought as he moved his hand from her mouth and in an almost loving way he cupped her jaw. He then got on his knees with her and used his thumb on his free hand to wipe her tears away.

"Good girl." He said in a hushed voice, almost a whisper, in a way one would say I love you. Those two words sent a chill through her along with butterflies deep in her lower stomach. Anya was too confused to speak or move; the way her heart fluttered and a since of pride built up in the pit of her belly. She should disgust, she needed to spit in his face, fight, and run. But she just stared into his blue eyes, a beautiful intense blue that she felt like she could swim in. and on top of all that there was a fear, a deep fear…. What scared her the most was the fact she wanted to hear those two word again.


End file.
